


i might not deserve it (but there's nothing better)

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: In which June's bandmates discover he has no gag reflex.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanbin bursts into Junhoe’s room without knocking, and Junhoe frowns. 

“Knock asshole,” he snarls.

Hanbin backs up three steps, knocks on the door and continues to barge his way into the room. Junhoe rolls his eyes. 

“Junhoe,” Hanbin says, flopping onto the bed beside the younger.

“What do you want?” Junhoe asks.

“If you care about me, at all, you will blow me,” Hanbin says. Junhoe looks over, Hanbin is serious.

“Who says I care about you at all,” Junhoe says, but his voice has no bite in it. 

“I’m serious,” Hanbin whines, rolling over so he’s pressed against Junhoe’s thigh. Junhoe just stares down at him. 

“Why exactly do you want me to blow you?” he asks, with exasperated fondness.

“I’m horny, you’re here, I love you, you love me?” Hanbin tries, throwing puppy dog eyes up at Junhoe.

Junhoe rolls his eyes, but crooks a finger. “Get up here,” he tells Hanbin.

Hanbin rolls back over with a grin, and gets to his knees, and scoots closer to Junhoe. Junhoe rolls his eyes, but his hands reach out, grabbing Hanbin’s hips and guiding him into Junhoe’s lap. Hanbin places his hands just under Junhoe’s face, his fingers stroking Junhoe’s jaw. 

“Don’t tell the others, but you’re definitely my favorite,” Hanbin says.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Junhoe replies.

Hanbin happily obliges. He pulls Junhoe in and kisses him. He’s soft at first, but Junhoe gets his hands on Hanbin’s ass, and Hanbin pushes his tongue into Junhoe’s mouth, kissing him rough and dirty.

Junhoe grabs Hanbin’s ass harder, before pushing him back against the bed, following so he’s on top, pressing Hanbin down. Hanbin whines in his throat, and Junhoe growls into the kiss, feeling suddenly possessive. He pulls away from Hanbin’s mouth to nip at his jaw, before trailing kisses down his neck.

He can feel Hanbin hard against him, and reaches down, cupping him through his sweatpants. Hanbin pants, hips bucking into Junhoe’s hand. Junhoe pulls away from Hanbin, who whines, and sits back on his heels.

Hanbin already looks wrecked underneath him. His face is flushed and his mouth is puffy. There’s a trail of tiny hickies down his neck and damn is it hot. He’s not sure there’s anything better than having his leader at his mercy like this. 

He grabs the waistband of Hanbin’s pants and tugs. Hanbin happily raises his hips to help, and Junhoe pulls them off and tosses them to the other side of the bed. 

Junhoe wastes no time and sinks down on the bed so he’s level with Hanbin’s dick. He fists the length slowly, using Hanbin’s precome as lube. Hanbin pants above him. Junhoe’s hand feels amazing, but he’s going too slowly to really give Hanbin any pleasure.

“Junhoe,” Hanbin says, trying to be commanding, but he sounds more like a kitten.

“Yes?” Junhoe asks, still slowly jerking Hanbin off. 

“Blow me already,” he demands.

“Your wish, my command,” Junhoe says. He fists Hanbin’s length for a few more moments, before leaning in and kitten licking at the tip of Habin’s dick. Hanbin swears, and digs his hands into Junhoe’s hair, tugging none too gently.

“I said, suck my dick,” he growls, and Junhoe grins. It’s way too easy to get Hanbin riled up. He opens his mouth and sinks all the way down, until Hanbin’s entire length is in his mouth. Hanbin isn’t small, and he’s pressing at the back of Junhoe’s throat, but he doesn’t mind. He just swallows around Hanbin’s dick.

Hanbin’s hands flutter in his hair in surprise. “J-Junhoe,” he stutters. “What? Do you not have a gag reflex?”

Junhoe pulls off with a loud pop, and wipes the saliva off his chin. “Nope,” he says with a shit eating grin. “Problem?”

“Holy shit,” Hanbin says, flabbergasted. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“So I’ve been told,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows at Hanbin, who rolls his eyes. He doesn’t give Hanbin any time to make any more retorts, just sinks back down.

He doesn’t take the whole length in his mouth this time, done showing off. Instead he sinks down halfway, fisting the length he doesn’t take. He sets a rhythm, bobbing and licking at Hanbin’s dick, his hand pumping the rest of the length.

Hanbin comes apart like putty in his hands. He’s quickly a moaning mess. He tugs roughly at Junhoe’s hair, guiding him where it feels best. Hanbin can already feel the heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach.

“Junhoe,” he says breathlessly. Junhoe peeks up at him, still sucking. “I want to fuck your mouth.”

Junhoe groans around Hanbin’s dick and Hanbin moans. “Is that a yes or no?” he asks.

Junhow nods, and braces his hands on Hanbin’s hips to support himself. He relaxes his throat and nods at Hanbin again.

Hanbin adjusts his hold on Junhoe’s hair before experimentally thrusting up into the wet heat of Junhoe’s mouth. It feels so fucking hot, taking Junhoe like this. Junhoe is so good, so pliant beneath his hands, taking his dick like a champ. 

Hanbin’s thrusts increase in tempo, fucking Junhoe’s mouth properly, and Junhoe bobs his head along with the thrusts, taking Hanbin all the way to the base. He flattens his tongue so it runs along the vein on the underside of Hanbin’s dick, and he can feel Hanbin growing in his mouth, about to come.

“Junhoe, I’m gonna,” he tries to warn, and pull out, but Junhoe refuses, instead swallowing around Hanbin’s dick until Hanbin comes with a cry, shooting down Junhoe’s throat. Junhow swallows it all and continues sucking and licking at Hanbin’s dick until the oversensitivity sets in and he sees Hanbin flinch.

He pulls off, and licks his lips, shooting Hanbin a grin. “Happy now?” he asks.

“Incredibly,” Hanbin answers honestly. “Now get up here.”

Junhoe slides up the bed, crashing on his side next to Hanbin. Hanbin rolls over so they’re facing each other, and pulls Junhoe into a bruising kiss. He alternates between biting at Junhoe’s lips and sucking on his tongue. He slides a hand down Junhoe’s body, and into his shorts. He jerks him off rough and fast, and has Junhoe moaning into his mouth. 

It doesn’t take much to get Junhoe off, and minutes later he’s spilling into Hanbin’s hand. Hanbin jerks him off through it, before finally pulling off. Junhoe throws a tissue at him, before collapsing on his back. Hanbin cleans himself up and flops back back next to Junhoe.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Hanbin says, conversationally. 

“Damn right it was,” Junhoe answers, already half asleep. Hanbin just rolls his eyes and pulls a cover over them, letting himself snuggle into Junhoe’s side and pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jinhwan slides into his room, Junhoe doesn’t suspect anything. It’s not unusual for the eldest to spend time with him. Jinhwan sits on the bed next to Junhoe, who’s engrossed in his laptop. Junhoe moves over a bit to give Jinhwan more room, and Jinhwan cuddles right up to him. That pulls a small chuckle of Junhoe.

“Junhoe,” Jinhwan whines. “Put your laptop away and pay attention to me,” he demands. Junhoe rolls his eyes but complies, closing the lid and setting it at the end of the bed. He leans back against the pillows, and turns to look at Jinhwan. He’s suddenly a bit suspicious at the mischievous look in the other’s eyes.

“Exactly what kind of attention was it that you wanted?” Junhoe asks, eyeing Jinhwan who grins back at him. Jinhwan moves so he’s straddling Junhoe’s lap. Junhoe’s hands automatically go to his sides, slipping under Jinhwan’s sweatshirt. He rubs the soft skin there. 

Jinhwan adjusts so he’s sitting fully on Junhoe’s lap. “Oh, I think you know.” He smirks as he wraps his arms around Junhoe’s neck. He licks his lips and stares down the younger for a moment, before pressing closer and sliding their lips together. Junhoe tightens his grip on Jinhwan and tilts his head, letting Jinhwan lead him.

This isn’t new for them, sloppy makeouts, and sometimes sloppy hand jobs. Junhoe’s fingers trace patterns on Jinhwan’s skin as Jinhwan sucks on his tongue. Jinhwan whines into his mouth when Junhoe’s fingers brush his nipples. So he does it again and again, until Jinhwan is clinging tightly to him, grinding down against him.

“You like that?” Junhoe laughs. Jinhwan whines, pressing his chest into Junhoe’s hands. 

“Junhoe,” Jinhwan whimpers into Junhoe’s neck. 

Junhoe drags his nails down Jinhwan’s chest. “What do you want to do today, Jinan?” he asks conversationally.

“Will you blow me?” Jinhwan asks breathlessly.

Junhoe raises an eyebrow at him. “That’s new.” He doesn’t disagree though. He grins at the way Jinhwan’s cheeks flush pink.

He pushes Jinhwan so he’s lying back against the bed. He unbuttons Jinhwan’s jeans, and drags them down, letting the other kick them off. He spreads Jinhwan’s legs and lays between them. He starts mouthing at Jinhwan’s erection through his boxers. Jinhwan whimpers and grabs at Junhoe’s shoulders. Junhoe wonders if he could make him come just like this. He files that thought away for another time.

He wraps his lips around the tip of Jinhwan’s dick through the fabric, laving it with his tongue. Jinhwan’s nails dig into his back and he groans but doesn’t stop. The cloth is wet under his mouth with his saliva and Jinhwan’s precome. He runs his tongue up and down the length, teasing.

“Junhoe,” Jinhwan whimpers. “Do it properly, please.”

Junhoe nuzzles Jinhwan’s thigh. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

He helps Jinhwan rid himself of his boxers before pushing him back against the bed again. He leans forward and runs his tongue up Jinhwan’s length, tracing the vein. Jinhwan’s hands land in his hair this time, not pulling, just holding on. He groans in approval as Junhoe’s tongue works him over. A shudder runs through him as Junhoe kisses his tip. 

Junhoe wraps his lips around the tip, tonguing the slit. Jinhwan’s hands tighten in his hair just slightly as he moans. Junhoe takes the encouragement and does it again before starting to bob his head. Jinhwan pulls at his hair now, soft moans falling from his lips. Junhoe can’t see, but he can guess that Jinhwan’s face is flushed, his eyes closed as his head tilts backwards in pleasure.

He gets too much enjoyment out of teasing Jinhwan. He blows him well enough to feel good, but not enough to give him what he really needs. Jinhwan is desperate. His fingers tugging at Junhoe’s hair giving him away. He continues on like this, tongue flat against Jinhwan’s dick as he bobs his head a little faster.

Jinhwan’s patience gets the best of him and he thrusts up intp Junhoe’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He freezes, pawing at Junhoe’s head. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says, flustered. 

Junhoe pulls off him momentarily. “For what?” he asks, confused. 

“Wait, did I not just gag you?” Jinhwan asks.

Junhoe laughs. “Jinan, you can’t gag someone who has no gag reflex.”

“Oh,” Jinhwan says, processing. “Oh,” he repeats, eyes suddenly going dark. “Can I?” Jinhwan starts, trailing off as he ponders how to word his request.

“Yes,” Junhoe answers for him. He grabs Jinhwan’s hands and places them on his head. Jinhwan tangles his fingers, getting a firm grip on Junhoe’s hair. He guides Junhoe back towards his dick, and Junhoe opens his mouth, happily taking him in. Jinhwan is gentle at first, thrusting just slightly as Junhoe bobs his head. Junhoe is good at what he does, and he’s got Jinhwan going mad.

Jinhwan starts to thrust harder, until Junhoe’s taking his whole dick. He loves the way Junhoe goes pliant and relaxed, letting him thrust into him, hitting the back of his throat. Junhoe doesn’t protest at all, just flattens his tongue and swallows around Jinhwan’s dick. Jinhwan’s moans grow in volume as he starts rapidly thrust, Junhoe’s hair tight in his fists. Junhoe fists the sheets on either side of Jinhwan’s legs to help hold himself in place.

“Fuck June, fuck I’m gonna come,” Jinhwan pants. Junhoe just keeps bobbing his head in time with Jinhwan’s thrusts, taking him in fully over and over again. He hollows out his cheeks and Jinhwan shouts as he comes, wrenching Junhoe’s hair, and pulling him down on his dick one last time.

Junhoe waits patiently as Jinhwan comes down from his high. Jinhwan sheepishly pulls Junhoe off his dick, still panting hard. Junhoe wipes his face on the sheets, and stretches his jaw.

“Stand up,” Jinhwan tells him. 

“Why?” Junhoe questions, too tired to move. 

“Because I’m going to blow you, idiot.”

Junhoe rolls his eyes, but rolls over and stands up. He is hard, and Jinhwan’s mouth definitely beats out his hand.

Jinhwan manhandles him, yanking down his sweatpants and boxers in one move. He leans in and take Junhoe in his mouth. Junhoe is achingly hard and so turned on he knows he won’t last long. 

Jinhwan isn’t gentle as he takes Junhoe in deeper, bobbing his head back and forth. The occasional scrape of teeth should hurt, but it just turns Junhoe on more. He runs a hand through the hair at the nape of Jinhwan’s head, guides him a little deeper. He doesn’t push, he doesn’t want to make Jinhwan gag.   
It feels good when Jinhwan fists the rest of his length, and Junhoe is groaning louder. Without warning, he cums, half in Jinhwan’s mouth, half across his face, and jesus fuck is it hot. Jinhwan’s eyes flutter shut and he takes it, mouth hanging open. It’s pornographic and obscene and Junhoe wishes he could take a picture.

It takes him several moments to calm down enough to function, and when he does he grabs a tissue, gently cleaning off Jinhwan’s face. He flops back on the bed next to Jinhwan and promptly passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this I promise! Thanks again to Sur for reading it for me!


	3. Chapter 3

Junhoe has felt Yunhyeong’s eyes following all day. From the time he’d stumbled, half awake, into the kitchen for breakfast, through practice and dinner, he’d been keenly aware of him. Every time he looked around, Yunhyeong was quickly looking away. Junhoe didn’t say anything, but he was on edge all day. He’s glad when they finally get back to the dorm and he can escape to the peace and sanctuary of his room.

He’s half asleep when there’s a tentative knock on his door. He sits up. “Come in,” he grunts, curious who it is. No one ever bothers to knock on his door, usually they choose to just barge in, demanding things from him. His mouth falls into an O shape when Yunhyeong quietly slides through the door, pushing it shut behind him. Now he’s intrigued, and curious. Whatever’s thoughts about Junhoe that’ve been going through his mind must have been too much. His face looks shy and concerned, and Junhoe raises an eyebrow.

“Problem?” Junhoe asks when the silence goes on a little too long.

Yunhyeong startles a little. “I...uh. I wanted to ask you something?” he says, more a question than a statement. “I heard from,” he starts, stops, seems to think better of name dropping and starts again. “I heard you have no gag reflex,” he blurts out.

This has Junhoe’s interest. “You did, did you?” he ask, smoothly swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. He strides over towards the door, and boxes Yunhyeong in, one hand on either side of his head. “Let me guess, you want to find out if it’s true?”

Yunhyeong visibly swallows. “Yes?” he asks.

“And what do I get out of this?” Junhoe teases, lips just barely brushing Yunhyeong’s. 

“Whatever you want for dinner?” Yunhyeong offers.

“Fair enough,” Junhoe answers promptly before dropping to his knees. He unbuckles Yunhyeong’s pants, drags the zipper down, and shoves them down before grabbing the waistband of his briefs and dragging them down as well. 

Yunhyeong is already half hard, and Junhoe chuckles darkly. “Yeah?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Yunhyeong breathes.

Junhoe wraps his hand around Yunhyeong’s dick, slowly pumping him. Yunhyeong spreads his legs as much as he can, legs hobbled by his pants. He groans softly as Junhoe works him to full hardness. Junhoe leans in, dragging his tongue up the hard length.

Yunhyeong bites his lip as he watches Junhoe, running a hand lightly through the younger’s hair. “You look so good like that,” he groans as Junhoe wraps his lips around the tip, sucking lightly.

Junhoe looks up, making eye contact as he sinks down farther, taking Yunhyeong all the way to the base. Yunhyeong makes a choked noise, hand clenching in Junhoe’s hair.

“Fuck. Hanbin said you were good, but I thought he was exaggerating,” Yunhyeong says.

Junhoe pulls off with a pop. “Hey, Yun?” He says.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and fuck my face already,” Junhoe says with a smirk.

Yunhyeong’s mouth falls open as he stares down at Junhoe. 

“Okay,” he says hurriedly. “Okay, yeah.”

Junhoe wraps his hands around the back of Yunhyeong’s thighs and takes his dick into his mouth again, slowly beginning to move, back and forth, taking a little more every time.

Yunhyeong groans and rubs the back of Junhoe’s head, encouraging him. He tangles his fingers in Junhoe’s hair, pushing him down farther on his dick. Junhoe moans around Yunhyeong’s length, and Yunhyeong shivers, fingers tightening. He thrusts experimentally into Junhoe’s mouth, and marvels at the way Junhoe can take it so easily.

He holds Junhoe in place, and fucks him slowly, moaning softly as Junhoe flattens his tongue. He slides in and out in smooth movements, panting as Junhoe takes it so pliantly. It’s something to have the brash and loud Junhoe bent to his will, silent but for the slurping sounds he makes.

He loosens his fingers, and Junhoe takes over. One hand holds the base of Yunhyeong’s dick, fisting it slowly. He licks the tip again and again, tasting the precome spilling there. Yunhyeong’s mouth lets out whiny little moans as Junhoe teases him relentlessly.

“Junhoe,” he gasps.

Junhoe takes the hint and dives back in, swallowing Yunhyeong down. He bobs his head rapidly, and Yunhyeong slides his hands through Junhoe’s hair. His head falls back when Junhoe swallows around him, and his hips stutter, but Junhoe’s got him, deepthroating him once again. Yunhyeong’s moans die into panting breaths, struggling to maintain control, but he’s close. He’s clutching his own hair, hips desperately shaking as Junhoe holds him in place.

Junhoe pulls back far enough to run his tongue across the slit again, and that’s what it takes to have Yunhyeong coming, spilling in his mouth. He swallows it down, still bobbing his head, until Yunhyeong pushes away, oversensitive. 

Yunhyeong sinks to the floor as Junhoe gets up, knees sore, to get a drink of water out of his bottle. 

“Live up to your expectations?” he asks.

Yunhyeong lets out a shaky laugh. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been saying i'll update this for ages now, so uh surprise i actually did it?


	4. Chapter 4

Junhoe is watching tv, peacefully, when Jiwon springs an attack.

“You’re an asshole,” he half shouts, stomping into the living room. Junhoe gives him a wide eyed look gesturing vaguely at the air, the tv, at himself in a ‘what did I do’ fashion.

“How am I an asshole, asshole?” he yells back. 

“Why did you tell everyone else that you can deep throat but not me?” Jiwon asks, still shouting, sounding thoroughly offended.

“Jesus Jiwon will you shut up?” Junhoe says, rubbing his forehead. “I didn’t tell anyone! Well I told Hanbin, and then apparently he told everyone. Except for you, so ask him why he doesn’t like you enough to want you to get blown. Not my fault,” he says defensively.

Jiwon stares at him for a long moment. “So will you blow me then?” he asks finally. 

“I’m watching something,” Junhoe says, the duh implied.

Jiwon grabs the remote and pauses the show. “Not anymore,” he says, eyeing Junhoe. Junhoe sighs, but beckons Jiwon closer. Jiwon steps closer with a grin on his face until he’s standing directly in front of Junhoe. Junhoe looks up at him, before reaching forward and tugging him a little closer. 

“Gotta take your pants off if you want a blow job, idiot,” he says.

Jiwon quickly undoes the button and unzips his fly, shoving his jeans down, snagging his boxers as well. He quickly shoves them down and kicks them off.

“Hard already?” he teases and Jiwon flushes.

“Can’t you put that mouth to better use?” he says, and Junhoe laughs. 

But, he pulls Bobby a little closer, and slides to the front of the couch cushions. He teases Bobby first, taking him in his hand, pumping his fist slowly. It’s dry and Jiwon squirms, but it just makes Junhoe smirk. His other hand caresses Jiwon’s balls, rubbing at them, and that gets a reaction out of Jiwon, his breath hitching just slightly.

Junhoe leans in, licks softly at the tip of Jiwon’s dick. He can sense Jiwon’s frustration, tinged with irritation.This isn’t the blow he was expecting, and it fills Junhoe with glee to tease him like this. Eventually Jiwon’s had enough and fists a hand in Junhoe’s hair.

“Junhoe,” he swears.

“Yes?” Junhoe responds, smiling up at Jiwon.

“Do it properly,” he says.

Junhoe just shrugs before diving in, swallowing Jiwon in one go. Jiwon swears, his grip tightening. 

“Like that?” Junhoe asks, pulling off with a pop.

“Yeah, like that,” Jiwon says, voice suddenly low and husky. 

Junhoe makes and maintains eye contact as he sinks back down on Jiwon’s dick. Jiwon’s eyes darken and Junhoe’s flutter shut as he bobs his head, working his way down Jiwon’s length. He cups Jiwon’s balls as he sucks, squeezing, and Jiwon mirrors in his tense hold on Junhoe’s hair. It hurts, but Junhoe kind of likes it. He moves faster, flattening his tongue as he moves. Jiwon’s dick bumps the back of his throat, and he swallows around it, drawing a loud moan out of Jiwon’s mouth. 

He pulls off to look up at Jiwon. “Aren’t you going to fuck me?” he asks, voice hoarse and used. Jiwon makes a whining noise, and pushes back into Junhoe’s mouth, both hands now in his hair. He doesn’t go gently on Junhoe, thrusting his whole length into Junhoe’s mouth. Junhoe moans around his dick, the vibrations rattling Jiwon down to his core. He grunts and begins to fuck Junhoe’s mouth in earnest. Loving the way Junhoe takes it.

“You look so pretty with my dick in your mouth,” Jiwon groans, petting Junhoe’s hair as he thrusts back and forth. Junhoe just moans more, his own hard on becoming a pressing concern. He shoves a hand down his shorts, and palms himself as Jiwon face fucks him in earnest. 

“I’m gonna come in your mouth, and you’re going to take all of it,” Jiwon says, voice low, and it’s all Junhoe can do to not come in his pants. He secretly loves it when Jiwon bosses him around. He hums, and Jiwon’s fingers tighten as he comes with a growl, spilling down Junhoe’s throat. He makes sure he’s drained dry before pulling back.

“Happy?” Junhoe asks, voice rough.

“Very,” Jiwon says. “Now go change,” he laughs seeing the wet spot staining the front of Junhoe’s shorts. 

Junhoe flushes, but gets up as Jiwon pulls his pants back on. He’s stopped by Jiwon’s hand on his arm. He turns to look at Jiwon who pulls him in for a kiss, tasting himself on Junhoe. 

“What was that for?” Junhoe asks.

“Felt like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write something that's not shameless smut? probably not tbh  
> find me on twitter @noahindaeyo


End file.
